Oneshots
by NightSkyMagick
Summary: As the title implies, a whole heap of one-shots. Short fic's not related to each other Except they're all to do with the characters of Skunk fu! Mentions my OC. Various pairing, rated to be safe.
1. Things best left unsaid

**Things best left unsaid...**

"Aiyaha…" Panda sighed., his eyebrow raised. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mrs. Duck smirking ever-so-slightly.

He loved Skunk. He had raised the young child for ten years now, how could he not?

Yet Skunks… numerous, bizarre and usually unnecessary escapades were somewhat exhausting.

As Skunk ran over the hill some fifteen feet away from both Panda and Duck, Panda wondered what had led to the new…outfit.

A very unflattering maids outfit, complete with feather duster.

"Skunk!" He heard a familiar voice call.

Ah, Rabbit. Panda was not at all surprised to discover he was involved with the particular…adventure.

He was sometimes worried about the amount of control Rabbit possessed over the young skunk.

Rabbit had always been so…manipulative and Skunk was so…naive. So eager to please.

Panda was, however, surprised to see that when Rabbit came into view, he, too, was wearing a maids outfit.

"Come back here, Squirt!" Rabbit yelled. Even from where he sat, Panda could see Rabbit had turned a faint shade of pink.

Rabbits plans for…well, whatever it was currently taking his fancy, Usually didn't include him in nay situation that would damage his "Bad-boy" reputation. He usually left those tasks to the too-willing Skunk to carry out and complete.

Panda wondered for a moment if he was still writing poetry, or if he had, as he sad he had, given it up entirely.

He doubted he would ever give it up entirely.

Panda rose to call them over and ask exactly what was going on. He felt a wing on his arm. He turned to see Duck, wing out in front of him. She shook her head ever-so-slightly.

It was then he came to a realization.

Maybe he didn't want to know. Maybe it was best left alone.

_This_, Panda thought, _is one of those things better left unsaid. _

_

* * *

_

A/N Very short but lots of fun to write! Hope you like!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKUNK FU OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATORS. I AM WRITING THIS FOR FUN ONLY.


	2. The eyes of fate

**The eyes of fate**

Skunk looked around the frozen ninja monkey camp. He spared a glance at the Rabbit behind him, who was now darting back and forth between monkey tents.

How he had agreed to this, he hadn't a clue. All he knew was that he was here now, and there was no chance he was going to go back alive.

Skunk sighed, shocked how calm he was about that realisation.

Ten years ago, ten year old him would never had agreed to this, despite the constant willingness to die for Rabbit.

Ten years ago, Master Panda would never have let ten year old Skunk do this.

But master Panda was gone now. And Rabbit now ruled the valley. A tyrant if ever there was one.

Duck had said that she would still see Panda around the valley. Now and then, Skunk had seen brief glimpses of him in the bamboo forest. But he never said anything. Not after people had whispered Duck senile after the claims.

But she, too, was gone now. Died two years after Panda following a very suspicious illness. Wether it was the monkeys or from her own hand, was still a mystery. Although he hated the thought, Skunk knew she had missed her old friends and family severely.

Skunk was sure he still saw her, too. Just the night before, he was sure she had visited him in his dreams.

"Be careful." Was all she said.

Oh, how he wished he listened to dreams.

He looked up at his fate straight in the eyes. He laughed.

Oh, how he hated Rabbit.

* * *

A/N I love Rabbit! Really, I do!

Very AU, but, again, fun to write.


	3. He's gone

-1**He's gone**

He gasped for air, unable to breath. He felt as though he was losing control of everything. He couldn't see anything anymore. He was spinning out of control.

And her eyes were there. Just her eyes. But this didn't strike him as odd, strangely.

Suddenly, everything was still. He felt stronger with her presence near him. He felt safe.

He found himself with something solid beneath his feet. For the first time in eons, he felt steady and _truly_ confident.

He smiled, despite being unaware of his body. He felt oddly free. Free of all constraints.

And she was there. There to keep him steady through it all.

He felt light. Incredibly light.

He could see her.

He was sure of it.

Against the suffocating blackness, her bright red fur and blazing green eyes spun through his mind.

The fiery warrior, hidden behind the calm exterior. His rock. The only one who was able to keep him safe. The only one that prevented his plans of destruction from destroying him in the same movement.

He realized he missed her.

He felt as if it had been ages since he last saw her. Yet, it couldn't have bee more than minuets ago that they had been fighting Baboon.

At that, where was Baboon…?

It was all dizzying.

His footing began to dissolve. Her eyes…her eyes. She began to dissolve into the blackness, as well.

He caught a glimpse of her frightened face, before the complete darkness took hold.

He was alone, again, and spinning out of control.

He couldn't breath, and yet he wasn't sure if he had been breathing in the first place…

Turtle sighed. "He's gone…"

* * *

A/N Crappy ending, I know :p


	4. Oh shit

-1**Oh Shit…**

Why he had agreed to this, he didn't know. Maybe it was Mouse's constant reassurance that "Sure it'll work! You're better than him!"

Or Rabbit lack of focus, lately.

Or maybe he was just stupid. Stupid and arrogant.

Rabbit glared at him from across the arena. Next to him sat a bored looking Fox. Rabbit leant down and whispered something into her ear. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn her saw her blush.

How odd, he though.

The whistle sounded silently in his ears as Rabbit began to charge, his eyes now cold, focused and serious.

Oh shit…

* * *

A/N Mouse is my OC- Very sorry to anyone else who has an OC with that name. I'm not trying to copy them :p

Fox is OOC, I know.

Not too happy with this at all...


	5. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

-1**Stupid Mouse!**

Skunk stumbled through the forest. The path beneath his feet becoming less and less defined as he moved.

He was alone. Completely and utterly alone. At night, in the forest, at the boundary.

Oh, what fun, he though t sarcastically. He could barely see his nose, ley alone any approaching monkeys!

He wished he had listened to Fox, and not Mouse.

"'_Sure it'll work…_'" he muttered under his breath. "_'Rabbit hasn't been fighting well lately! You can't lose!' _Ugh! Stupid Mouse!" He yelled, swinging the bamboo stick around and striking a nearby tree. The tree wobbled slightly, as if shivering in the cold air, like he was.

* * *

A/N Mouse is my OC. This fic KINDA goes with the last one...kinda...


End file.
